


Eye to Eye

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [123]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gene isn't going to do as he's told.





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #362 – Thanks
> 
> Follows after [Moment to Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10962738).

'I know the great Gene-Genie doesn't _do_ hospitals, but humour me: I really think you should have...'

Gene huffs, wobbles on his stitched-up leg, bracing himself against Sam so he doesn't land arse over tit. 'Thanks an' all for the advice, Gladys, but I'll tell you what I told the doctor: I'm _fine_. Just, get me home, and get a drink in me, and...' He lolls into Sam, blinks with drug-glazed eyes. 'What was I saying?'

He's pliant as a newborn as Sam helps him into the passenger's-side seat, and snoring by the time Sam joins him behind the wheel.


End file.
